In order to determine if percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty can provide as much symptomatic relief as coronary artery bypass surgery in patients with coronary artery disease. A randomized trial was undertaken examing the relative success of the two interventions. so far the number of patients accessed into the study is too small to draw any conclusions.